


Missed Opportunities

by Dragonbat



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick didn't realize how quickly some people grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DC owns. I borrow.
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: This fic is rated G. However it does depict a man in his early twenties having feelings for a girl in her late teens that may run slightly deeper than friendship. Because there's nothing remotely explicit, I chose not to use the underage tag, but I'm putting up this advisory just to keep my bases covered.

**Missed Opportunities**

He's known _of_ her for years: Professor Sandsmark's daughter, Wonder Woman's protégé, the newest Wonder Girl. Somehow, though, he's had fixed in his mind the image of the gawky awkward façade she presented just a few short years ago. Glasses that Clark Kent would have deemed too nerdy to wear, those baggy sweaters, that _ridiculous_ dark wig—at the time, he had so wanted to tell her that it was possible to take the secret identity business too far.

He never did, though. And in time, Cassie found a new look. More than that, she found the poise, the confidence, and the self-reliance that had made her such an effective co-leader. And now, he wants to tell her that he's noticed her metamorphosis. He wants to let her know that he's watched her continue to grow as a person, and as a crime-fighter. He's prepared to offer a listening ear, if she finds she wants to talk about emerging from her mentor's shadow. He's been there, after all. He knows how hard it can be.

It's really a pity that he hasn't had much time to interact with these newer Titans. He should probably make time more often. For all their abilities, they _are_ still kids, after all. Or so he tells himself, until Cassie walks into the conference room. And the gawky girl with the frazzled black wig and the too-roomy sweaters vanishes forever, to be replaced by a charismatic young woman who looks every inch the Amazon warrior.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Nightwing," she says with relieved smile. "We've got a mystery on our hands and I'd like to see what you make of it."

Dick grins back. "Hit me."

As she begins to explain, he notes with approval that she knows how to make a report, and she's done quite a bit of homework before calling him in. Smart, personable, and possessing a fiery streak he can't help but admire. Okay, maybe he hasn't had a chance to get to know her until now. Still, as they begin discussing the situation in greater depth, it occurs to him that this might just be the start of a beautiful friendship...


End file.
